<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【叨代】未读消息 1.0 by Mistake_AW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909008">【叨代】未读消息 1.0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistake_AW/pseuds/Mistake_AW'>Mistake_AW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistake_AW/pseuds/Mistake_AW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>叨代 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【叨代】未读消息 1.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doggie：【哥哥】<br/>Doggie：【表情】<br/>坐在咖啡馆里消磨时间的圣代手机上亮起了微信提示，一旁的江奈生无意间瞥到了，嘴角浮起了玩味的笑容，端起自己的咖啡，假装转头望向落地窗外的车水马龙，冷嘲热讽到：“怎么回事啊，圣老师，最近有新行情了？”<br/>圣代看着备注名皱起了眉头，一边划开了手机，一边解释道：“没，就上次那个小孩子。”<br/>“上周六，舞池里那个？”<br/>“嗯。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>圣代的思绪也随着对话回到上周六。<br/>那天被工作压的喘不过气的圣代，在好友江奈生的怂恿下，鬼使神差的答应跟着他一起去夜店放松。和江奈生不同，圣代其实已经很久没去过这种地方了，他只打算过去A一份酒钱，单纯的听听歌放松下。<br/>由于担心圣代找不到新开的夜店，江奈生特意贴心的打车来接圣代，结果就看到圣代也没打扮，随便就穿了件不显logo的黑色卫衣，随便踩了双白色板鞋就出门了。<br/>像个老头子一样。江奈生叹了口气，摘下自己脖子里的克罗心项链给圣代带上。<br/>“我说你好歹也打扮下吧。”<br/>“懒，我又不是冲着满分去的。”圣代满不在乎的回答道。<br/>“我看你就是一心扑在工作上太久不打炮才越来越压抑。来一发多释放压力。”<br/>圣代不可置否地挑了挑眉没有答话，江奈生见他这副样子也懒得再多管，点开了自己的手机，把圣代拉进了今晚酒局的微信群。<br/>“这家新夜店还是之前那家F的那个团队开的，算是现在最炸的场子了，舞池卡定不起，我们定了个中间的卡买了个早鸟套餐，今晚不加酒的话人均大概1千多差不多了。”江奈生淡淡地开口给圣代打着预防针。<br/>“嗯哼。”圣代不在乎地哼了哼，工作的高压也给圣代带来了足够高额的回报，可以让他对一晚上一两千的消费面不改色。</p>
<p>新开的夜店还是在市中心商场的顶楼，入口却是在商场背后显有人经过的小路上。平日没有人流的小径上站满了形形色色的少男少女们，有的在等同伴，也有人在等猎物。<br/>不同于大多数买票进场的人，圣代和江奈生报了卡座号便大摇大摆地穿过拦截人群的保安，熟门熟路地搭上转角的电梯，踏进了夜店。<br/>还是一如既往的吵。圣代皱起了眉头。早就戒酒换上保温杯的圣代太久没来这种地方，心脏开始不适应地跟着音乐节拍疯狂跳动，好似要跳出胸腔一般，连带着眼皮也跟着跳了几下。<br/>酒局上的人有的认识有的不认识，脸熟的有沙一汀，subs和懒惰，还有几个生面孔，但圣代也无所谓，喝过酒就都认识了，夜场里男人的友谊就是来的那么随意，只是为了彼此助攻和平摊酒钱罢了。</p>
<p>酒过三巡，大家都已经有了嗨起来的苗头，只有圣代依旧面无表情地坐在卡座里玩手机。还是江奈生先看不下去了，拽着挂在圣代脖子里的项链，就把人带到了舞池里。<br/>舞池总是离DJ台最近的，轰鸣的电音震耳欲聋，拥挤的人群更是将空气变得稀薄，但炙热的气氛却更容易把人带动起来，圣代在舞池里也终于有了松懈的痕迹。<br/>舞池里总是不会少了醉鬼和色鬼，跌跌撞撞，浑水摸鱼，趁机揩油，圣代跟前就有一个。不知道是蹦得太嗨了还是什么原因，一个穿着扎染卫衣，脑袋后扎着一个小揪的男孩子一不小心就跌进了圣代的怀抱。<br/>小孩子长得好看又可爱，一双无辜水灵的狗狗眼下面还有泪痣，看上去极是招人疼惜。而此刻小孩子正在给圣代一个劲的道歉。<br/>“对不起对不起。”小孩子双手合十努力扯着嗓子跟圣代说抱歉，无奈夜店过响的音乐却盖过了小孩子的声音。<br/>看得出小孩子应该是在道歉，圣代无所谓地摆了摆手，示意小孩子继续玩。</p>
<p>长得好看的人总是在夜店里特别惹人注意，就像已经同别人搂在一起的江奈生和这个差点跌倒的小孩子一样，即使小孩子已经穿过人群挤到了最前面，圣代的目光还是有意无意地落在小孩子身上。<br/>和圣代敷衍的挥手不同，小孩子充满了活力，跟着节奏蹦得最是起劲，不断的尖叫声也给足了台上的DJ面子。不知道为什么小孩子突然一个扭头，视线和圣代撞了个满怀，圣代好像做了什么心虚的事一般慌张起来，刚想挪开自己的目光，却看到小孩子冲着自己甜甜地笑了起来。<br/>不得不说小孩子笑起来很好看，看得圣代甚至心脏漏跳了一拍。这就有点糟糕了。圣代抿了抿嘴巴，也扯开了一个一个笑容回应。然后他就看到小孩子挤过人群来到他身边。<br/>小孩子示意圣代跟他一起跟着音乐用力蹦跳，似乎是嫌圣代不够投入，他抓过圣代的手高高举起，跟着节拍挥舞。<br/>一曲舞毕，两人都累的有些喘气，小孩子给圣代招了招手，示意圣代把耳朵凑过来，“哥哥，你怎么出来玩还不嗨啊！”<br/>“年纪大了。”<br/>“你是工作了吗？”<br/>“嗯，你在读书？”<br/>“嗯！”被问起学校，小孩子的脸上浮起骄傲的神色，“我在这里音乐学院读书。”<br/>圣代记得市里的音乐学院确实是全国有名的音乐类学府，但其实他并没有特别想要多深入了解眼前的小孩子，小孩子过于热情的自然熟让圣代隐隐有些头痛，他不解风情的选择了闭嘴，只是友善的冲小孩子笑了笑便不再言语，任由尴尬弥漫在两个人之间。<br/>正专心在舞池放空自己的圣代突然腰间被一双手搭住，紧贴上来的身体搂着圣代跟着音乐一起摇摆，扭头向后看去，一个留着日系长卷发的帅哥正冲自己笑得暧昧。<br/>“一个人吗？”日系帅哥低沉而又蛊惑的声音在圣代耳边响起。<br/>今天是犯了什么邪？圣代在心里暗暗嘀咕，本能地开始找江奈生来替自己挡人，目光在舞池里扫了一圈发现江奈生正在DJ台边上不知道搂着谁在阴影里窃窃私语。<br/>圣代开始在心里咒骂江奈生不靠谱，侧头却看到小孩子皱着眉正用余光偷偷打量着自己。<br/>“抱歉，我跟朋友一起来的。”圣代轻轻地挣开搂着自己的手，一把抓过旁边的小孩子勾住人家脖子，一边冲着小孩子挤眉弄眼做口型。<br/>“帮我。”圣代这么无声的说着，比起轻浮的触碰和搭讪，一个天真可爱的小孩子总是更讨人喜欢和值得信赖的。<br/>小孩子也是反应极快地搂住了圣代，扭头对着他身后的日系帅哥示威。<br/>日系帅哥自讨没趣，却无端端笑了起来。<br/>“你们两个刚认识吧。”这是那个高高帅帅的男孩子附在圣代耳边说的最后一句话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>想到这里，圣代又开始觉得头疼，眉头皱得更紧了，圣代点开和名为Doggie的小孩子的对话框，不知道怎么回复，只好回了个问号过去。<br/>“还记得我跟你说我在舞池被人搭讪然后拉了这个小孩子来挡枪吗？”<br/>“记得，然后你就带着他回卡座跟沙一汀和subs玩骰子，等我回来找你的时候你已经快不省人事了，我要送你回家你还非要他送你回去。”江奈生想起当时的场景还觉得有些恨。<br/>“怪谁？”圣代想起来也觉得有些恨，倘若不是江奈生撇下自己也不会有那么多屁事。<br/>“咳咳。”江奈生干咳着试图化解尴尬，“然后呢，带回家了？做了没？”<br/>“嗯。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>圣代还记得Doggie把自己堵在自家公寓电梯的角落里亲吻。小孩子的嘴里满满都是红牛野格残留下来的甜津津的味道，就像他这个人一样，浸透了蜜一样香甜，圣代已经记不清自己多久没有尝过这般腻人的味道，只觉得对这份甜味迷恋又想念，抓着对方的胸口的衣物把人紧紧拽在自己跟前不肯松开。<br/>叮的一声机械音提示着两人电梯到达楼层，两人恋恋不舍的分开，Doggie把圣代送到门口，站在公寓门口，踌躇着不知该走该留。即使喝得上头圣代却任然保持了理智，此刻只觉得小孩子这般装模作样的样子虚伪又滑稽， 他挑了挑眉看着对方，嘲笑到：“怎么，这一路都没编好进来的理由吗？”<br/>被戳穿的小孩子一下子慌了神，窘迫不安支支吾吾地答不上来，脚下的步子却不自觉向前迈了两步。<br/>这就是男人，身体永远更诚实。圣代只觉得好笑，他把Doggie拉进了房子，关上了公寓的门，在小孩子的惊呼声中，圣代又一次吻上了对方。</p>
<p>得到了默许的小孩子回吻地更是炽烈，强迫圣代大口吞咽着他随着舌头一起送入口腔的涎津，圣代也不甘示弱，同样粗暴地伸舌在小孩子口中搅弄。两人在门口胡乱蹬掉了鞋子，接着吻，摸索着来到卧室，圣代把小孩子放倒在床上。<br/>房间没有开灯，月光借着半拉的窗帘洋洋洒洒地铺满了房间，映衬着小孩子好看的轮廓，Doggie潮红喘着粗气的脸一览无余，圣代从未想过有一天这银色的月光都会如此旖旎而暧昧。<br/>圣代伏在小孩子身上，吻上了对方的颈窝，满意地听着对方发出了舒服的哼唧声。Doggie的衣服和发丝间都沾染着一种不寻常的葡萄香气，甜腻中带着一丝清苦，像极了圣代此刻嘴里莫名泛起的苦味。</p>
<p>所以这小孩子整个人都是甜的吗？圣代开始想尝尝对方别的味道。<br/>圣代脱下Doggie的裤子，掰开对方的腿，把小孩子硬挺的分身含在了嘴里。没有洗过澡的性器带着一丝腥味，被酒精和情欲麻痹的人却比以往都要大胆，细细舔弄着对方，用湿润的口腔包裹着深色的阴茎，反复地吞吐，感受着小孩子的欲望在自己嘴里又涨大了一圈，撑得自己的下颚越发的酸疼，口水都开始不自觉地往外淌，可小孩子却没有任何要射的迹象，只是舒舒服服地躺着发出满意地轻哼。<br/>没有男人能扛得住深喉。圣代决定加大力度。<br/>当圣代将Doggie整个分身都含进嘴里的时候，小孩子果不其然地叫了出来，反复感受着狭窄的喉道带来的快感，小孩子的叫声也越发的夸张。<br/>好在小孩子要射之际提前喊停了圣代，圣代却仍是鬼使神差地去舔了舔小孩子顶端残留的浊液。<br/>竟然不是甜的。圣代觉得有些遗憾。</p>
<p>事情在圣代拧开润滑剂的瞬间戛然而止，小孩子连忙扶住了他的手臂，制止了圣代下一步的动作。<br/>“OK, OK, Wait a minute.” Doggie笑得好看的狗狗眼，对上了圣代满是疑问的眼神，“哥，那个，其实我是上面那个。”<br/>圣代有些没有反应过来，反倒是小孩子有些不好意思的舔了下嘴唇继续解释道：“我刚在门口就想跟你说这个。”<br/>圣代觉得酒有点醒了，借着月光，圣代第一次看清了小孩子好看的眸子里藏着的那一份狡黠。<br/>小孩子探起身，在圣代耳边用低沉的声音蛊惑道：“你要试试吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>圣代和江奈生两个人各怀心思地沉默了片刻，圣代自顾自地继续开口说道：“关键我后来发现他跟那个上来搂我腰的男人是一起的。”<br/>“这你怎么知道的？”<br/>“场子后面那条路不是很小吗，我们走的时候车子都堵成了一片，我们在路边等叫的那辆车的时候，他以为我喝多了，结果我瞥到他们的微信对话框了，他们的聊天背景是跟那个人的合照。”<br/>“说了点什么。”其实江奈生用脚趾想也知道这种情况下那两个人会聊些什么。<br/>“还能说什么好东西，就说得手了，说下次会帮他打掩护。”圣代无所谓地挑了挑眉，表示对此司空见惯。<br/>就这样你还是跟他做了？江奈生很想这么问圣代，但他问不出口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>圣代洗完澡出来看到Doggie在自家阳台上抽烟，抽的是现在到处可见的Relx的电子烟，柔和的月光落在银色的雾化杆上，折射出好看的光辉，烟杆上的指示灯随着Doggie的吸入亮起又暗灭，随着烟雾的吐出，空气中弥漫着一股甜腻的葡萄香气，像是一颗颗多汁的葡萄爆裂开来。<br/>“你喜欢抽葡萄味的？”圣代擦着头发站到小孩子身边。<br/>“嗯，你也抽吗？”<br/>“我不抽烟。”<br/>Doggie递烟的手顿在半空，尴尬地收回，把电子烟塞进口袋，搓着手，脸上挂着勉强的笑容，“要是，你要是不愿意，我现在就回去好了。”<br/>“废了那么大劲儿，还没得手就要走啊？”圣代的嘴角浮起嘲讽的冷笑，满意地看到小孩子僵在原地。<br/>“去洗澡吧，给你放了新的牙刷毛巾。”圣代揉了揉小孩子的头发转身离去。</p>
<p>洗完澡的Doggie头发尚未完全擦干，还滴滴嗒嗒的淌着水，顺着发丝落到圣代脸上，惹得对方闭着的眼帘又颤了颤。<br/>和自己同款的牙膏味道在圣代口腔里肆意地侵略，熟悉的沐浴露的味道包裹着Doggie，懒洋洋地弥漫在两人的呼吸间。<br/>小孩子的手指沾着润滑剂向圣代的股间探去，陌生的冰感贴上隐秘的肌肤，激得圣代浑身一颤，本能的想躲，却不想腿被对方死死扒住，无法逃脱。<br/>“哥哥，别怕，别躲我。”小孩子在圣代耳边好声好气地哄着，“放松点。”<br/>圣代闭着眼脑海里回想起江奈生的脸和嘲弄的笑容，江奈生神色暧昧地对他说：“我看你就是一心扑在工作上太久不打炮才越来越压抑。来一发多释放压力。”</p>
<p>热水澡会加速酒精在体内奔腾的速度，圣代只觉得自己脑袋更昏了，对身体的控制力也在逐渐丧失，他挪了挪身体，找了个更舒服的姿势躺着，任由小孩子的手指在自己体内搅动，尝试着习惯肠道内的异物感。<br/>Doggie替圣代的扩张做的细致又耐心，确信了圣代适应了三指才尝试着将自己戴着套的分身顶进去。<br/>纵然有着避孕套上的润滑，第一次进入还是困难重重，只是进去了顶端一点点，圣代便本能的夹起了腿，收缩着肠道想要把人挤出去。<br/>“哥，哥你别用力。”小孩子的语气里染上了一丝委屈的着急。<br/>“出去。”圣代哑着喉咙低吟着，只觉得下身仿佛被撕裂般疼痛，浑身都抗拒着小孩子的进入。<br/>Doggie闻言听话地退出了自己的分身，俯下身趴在圣代胸口，听着圣代大口喘气，难过的说不出话。<br/>圣代知道这是小孩子身为雄性的自尊受到了伤害，缓了许久才又揉着小孩子的头发，安抚到：“你换个套子再试一次吧。”<br/>小孩子的眼睛又亮了起来，就差没有伸舌头去舔圣代的侧脸了。<br/>Doggie再次将分身顶进去的时候狠了狠心，扒着穴口一口气送进去了半截，直接把圣代疼的嗷呜一声差点昏死过去。小孩子用自己的吻堵住了圣代想要骂人的嘴，双手揉搓着胸前的一双茱萸安抚着身下的人。<br/>直到圣代呼吸平稳了才又把剩下半截埋入了圣代体内。<br/>性事是个很神奇的事，快感和痛感总是相伴相随，习惯了Doggie的存在后的圣代，随着小孩子的抽插，逐渐开始感受到这件事带来的美好。愉悦的快感开始麻痹先前的痛觉，被情潮袭卷的身体仿佛置身云端。<br/>圣代在意识朦胧间听到了自己越发甜腻的呻吟声，很难想象这一声声上扬的尾音是从自己的喉间发出的。<br/>“哥哥，舒服吗？”<br/>“嗯啊……再……再快点……”<br/>这是圣代对于这场性事最后的记忆，被人日到记忆断片这件事，圣代觉得实在是不可思议，直到第二天醒来看到睡在自己身边的小孩子才对昨晚的事有了一丝真切感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>圣代的手机却在此时又亮起了提示音，小孩子的回复在对话框里弹了出来。<br/>江奈生敏感地捕捉到了圣代微微变了的脸色，试探着问道：“他跟你说什么？”<br/>“…………他问我…………今晚有没有局。”<br/>江奈生哈哈地笑了起来，笑声在安静地咖啡馆里格外的刺耳：“所以这小孩子是想蹭卡？你该想想，为什么你被人家大学生当成了开卡的凯子了。”<br/>“不是，我这样没有不良嗜好，年轻多金的单身男青年不是凯子是什么？”圣代反问。<br/>江奈生眼睛里的光闪了闪，避而不答，只是起身拍了拍圣代的肩膀离开，留下一句：“这种小孩子的联系方式就删了吧。”<br/>“嗯。”圣代闷声答应到。</p>
<p>【没】<br/>圣代左滑删除了Doggie的对话框。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>